Memories Can Be Made
by pnaixrose
Summary: [WA3 J&V] Jet leaves the gang after he finds out what he really is, trying to find time to think about his life. Virginia feels crushed. What happens if fate ties them back together on the same day?
1. Leaving

**Memories Can Be Made  
****By: **pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WA3. Don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Leaving

_Damn._

_Why did I ever have to meet that girl? Why did I follow all of them around trying to 'save' the planet? That was so stupid of me...and usually I don't do stupid things._

_Dammit Virginia. Why did I so willingly let you push me around everywhere? I'm so stupid for thinking that you would actually help me find out who I am. But I really couldn't help myself to actually believe you. I guess I was holding on to false hope._

_Too late for that though. I know what I am now and why I don't have any memories. _

_My name isn't even Jet Enduro._

_All thanks to hanging out with them. If I didn't tag along with them, I wouldn't have found out and I wouldn't be here wallowing in self-pity. _

_Argh! I was so content before I met them, getting treasures, earning money…and I didn't have to suffer under Virginia cheeriness all the time. _

_But now that I left, I feel empty. What's wrong with me?_

Jet wandered around the wasteland, his Airget-lamh B/V2 at hand. As he walked, he started to regret leaving the gang this morning, but he couldn't go back, not now. He wouldn't be able to stand Gallows's angry face or Clive's disapproving looks. Most of all he couldn't stand seeing Virginia's upset face. Virginia...even remembering the name made him feel guilty.

He tried convincing himself that leaving was a good thing. Virginia always hated how he arrogant acted anyway. But he still felt something inside him that scolded him for leaving them, especially now that they had to save the planet without his help.If he finds out in the future that they were unsuccessful,he wouldn't admit it butit'd break his heart.He wouldn't be able to bear that Virginia - no - that **_they_** had failed. He shook the thought away. They were a really strong team, even without his help. It would be impossible for them to lose. Besides, nobody would need him anyway. They wouldn't even want him around. Especially Virginia.

Hescowled.

"Why does every thought have to end with Virginia? Why do I keep thinking about her?" he muttered quietly as he trudged through the Wasteland. He'd soon find out.

-

"Clive, what should we do?" Gallows whispered in concern. The two looked overat the table next to them. Virginia was drinking from her glass of water, staring into space and getting lost in thought. She'd been like that for the past twenty minutes which was very strange for she was usually chatting and giggling away.

They had stopped at a small village when their leader said that she wanted to stop. That was very unusual too because usually she was determined to go as far as they can without stopping. Something was definitely wrong with her. And both Gallows and Clive knew it had something to do with their silver haired companion...well ex-companion.

"There's nothing we can do. We have no idea where Jet is," Clive replied with a sigh.

Gallows clenched his fists. "When I see that little punk again I'll.."

"Well it doesn't seem that we'll see him anytime soon."

"But why'd he have to leave dammit!" he yelled as he slammed his fists on the table. A few people looked their way but he didn't notice. He hadn't really like that punk ever since the beginning of their little journey. He knew that kid would walk out of this. But he had actually hoped that he stayed. Jet was one of the people that made Virginia happy after all.

"Think about it, Gallows. He probably just wants to think about what he found out about himself."

Gallows glared at the sniper. "Look at all the trouble he caused us, and you're defending him!"

"I'm not defending anybody! I'm just saying that we should consider his feelings too!"

They both heard a sigh and they turned to their leader. "Guys, just stop fighting," Virginia saidas she continuedstaring into space.

They nodded as they looked at her despairingly. They had to help her somehow. They just had to.

The emerald eyed Drifter sighed again wearily. _'Jet, why'd you have to go?'_

She was sad without him with them and didn't know why. And that's what annoyed her so much. He wasn't that much of a close friend to her, but she still cared for him. And she thought he would actually be changing his cold exterior. After all, he had been talking more to her as time went on. But she knew why he left. She understood. He was lost and was trying to run away from the truth.

She clutched at the piece of paper in her hand. It was crumpled by her reading and folding it again and again. She unfolded the paper and read the neat handwriting once more.

**Everyone,**

**By the time you read this, I'll be already gone. I know you will be mad that I'm leaving. But I just wanted to say that it's been interesting…even sometimes fun…while it lasted. Maybe I'll see you again.**

**Jet**

She sighed, remembering when they had all first met. _'Maybe meeting him WAS coincidence.' _"Jet…"

"Hey Virginia, we should really start traveling again," Gallows suggested.

She nodded. Things would be a lot different from now on.

-

"Damn. I'm tired," Jet muttered wearily as he leaned against a big boulder. Just then he saw three figures walking. He didn't really think much of them. They were probably Drifters that had stopped by at the town that was nearby. But suddenly there was a loud rumbling. A monster was probably coming. And by the looks of it, it was huge. Jet looked up saw the people look around and take their ARMs out, prepared to fight. He was too far to see the details of the people but he did see that one was a girl and the other two were guys. Squinting, he tried to remember where he had seen them.

_'They seem familiar…very familiar…'_

Suddenly it hit him. Had he really caught up with Virginia, Gallows, and Clive after only a few hours? Had he been walking the wrong way or in circles? Wow. He definitely needed towork onhis direction skills.

"DAMMIT!" he cursed. He hid behind the large rock he had been leaning against so that they wouldn't see him. Then making up his mind not to go to them just yet, he took out his ARMs. He would help them if they needed it. But he doubted they'd need it anyway.

-

Virginia, Gallows and Clive had walked about five miles from the town in an awkwards silence. They were all thinking about the same thing. Jet Enduro. Where was the guy anyway? Was it true they'd probably never see him again?

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling.

"Oh no…" Clive said.

"This feels like a big one!" Gallows warned, taking out his gun.

Then the monster appeared from the ground in front of them, cracking open the dusty earth. It looked like a gigantic caterpillar. Except it didn't look like those cute fuzzy ones. This one had dripping fangs, sharp feet and was colored dark purple. Its eyes were red with anger as it stared at the gang. It then roared with a shrill cry and ran toward them. Virginia, Gallows and Clive leaped out of the way immediately.

"So how do we beat this one? Any ideas?" Gallows yelled.

Clive thought for a minute, trying to clear his head for a strategy. "This thing is fast. If Jet were here he could've used his _Accelerator_. It would've been useful for a first hit."

"DAMN YOU JET!" Gallows shouted as he barely dodged another attack of the giant caterpillar.

"FORGET HIM! WE CAN BEAT THIS THING WITHOUT HIM!" Virginia shouted. She didn't mean it. She knew she didn't mean it too. It was just that she was so angry at him. He left. Just like that.

The truth was...she was miserable without him.

-

_**"FORGET HIM! WE CAN BEAT THIS THING WITHOUT HIM!"** _

Jet definitely heard that. He felt himself flinch. Virginia didn't even want to remember him. Something inside hurt him. It hurt so badly that he couldn't bear looking at them any longer.

"So," he whispered angrily, "They don't even want me back, huh? Fine they'll get want they want."

He was about to walk away from the scene when he heard a scream. A girl's scream…Virginia's scream…

-

Virginia screamed as the caterpillar grabbed her with its sharp tail. You'd think that caterpillars were slow and stupid right? Well this one certainly wasn't.

"VIRGINIA!" Gallows and Clive shouted in unison.

She shut her eyes from the pain of the tail squeezing her tightly. It hurt so much, she didn't think she could take it any longer. Then the caterpillar threw her roughly with its tail and shelanded some yards away with a thud on the dusty ground.

The caterpillar roared a victory roar, boosting its energy. Then it whacked it tail against Clive. He landed on the ground painfully. And as Gallows went to help him and Virginia, the caterpillar rammed into him. Gallows fell as well.

The caterpillar roared in triumph. Then to finish its prey off, it let out poisonous powder on them.It likedits meals alive yet unconscious and the poison made them extremely weak and on the verge of dying. They wouldn't survive. They all knew it, too.

Virginia was trying to get off the ground when the poison touched her. She felt immediately hot and weak. She couldn't even lift a muscle. It seemed that as if every second was taking away her strength. She didn't have a way to recover. _'Is this it? Just because Jet isn't here to help us, we fail? I hate you Jet…you led Gallows and Clive to their graves. We need you...'_

Suddenly she heard a familiar male voice. One that she didn't expect to hear again any time soon.

"VIRGINIA!"

She picked her head up as pain shot up. She could only glance at the person quickly. He had blue pants, a brown vest with sleeves, a red and white scarf, grayish hair, but the most important thing she saw that his deep, soft violet eyes.

"...Jet?…"

Then she just couldn't take it anymore and everything went black.

-

"VIRGINIA!"

_I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew I just had to save her. Before, whenever we were in a battle, I never would've let her get hurt. I don't know if she noticed though. But, what am I feeling now? Why do I have to save her? Why…?_

Jet stood face to face with the enemy. The others were already down and unconscious. He knew that he had to save them even though they hated him no. Besides, he was fuming mad, even though he didn't know why. When he saw Virginia fall, something just exploded inside him. And Jet decided to take out this anger on the monster.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" _'Did I just say…friends?'_ Maybe it was just the anger talking.

The monster caterpillar just roared, almost mocking the human. But Jet stood his ground.

The caterpillar got angry and got ready to ram into him. But Jet dodged it easily. He got his Airget-lamh ready as he swerved to avoid the caterpillar. He kept on dodging it until it looked too tired. When he was just about to use his gatling attack to finish him, the caterpillar whipped his tail and hit Jet on the back. He fell and hit the ground with a thud.

_'No...I can't die here...I have to help them. I have to…'_

Slowly, Jet got up flinching because of the pain in his back. The monster was extremely angry now. He took one last, powerful dive at Jet. Luckily, he barely dodged and didn't waste any time. He quickly used his gatling attack, using up all his ammo. The monster caterpillar cried out in pain, but Jet didn't show mercy. Finally all his ammo ran out and the caterpillar fell…finally dead.

Jet sat down for a minute trying to get rid of the pain. Then he remembered the others. He got up and went to Clive. Clive was knocked unconscious. Nothing really serious just some bruises and small cuts. Then he came to Gallows. Gallows was also knocked unconscious. He had a big cut on his right arm though. Jet quickly bandaged that up with some extra things he found in their pack. When he came to Virginia, he thought that she would be unconscious, but he noticed something different. She was breathing really hard. Jet kneeled down and laid his hand on her forehead.

_'Why is it so hot?'_

Suddenly he remembered. The monster had let out poisonous powder from its mouth. So that means...

He immediately grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Virginia! Virginia!"

No respond. Just breathing.

"Damn…you're poisoned!"

The powder must've missed Gallows and Clive somehow, but it didn't miss Virginia. Or maybe Gallows and Clive had some amulet or something on them that repelled poison. Jet didn't care. All he knew that Virginia was fading away…and fast.

"No Virginia…I won't let you die…" He looked for an antidote from the bag they carry for emergencies. No luck. "DAMMIT!" he screamed.

He fell to his knees in front of Virginia, feeling defeated. His head bowed down, and his legs shaking.

"Virginia…you can't…I mean…ugh…damn…" he stuttered. This was all his fault. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't left them.

"J-Jet….?"

He looked down on Virginia in surprise. She was struggling to talk.

"Hey, don't talk," he scolded.

"S-Stop bossing me around…" she answered. But it was obvious she didn't mean it, she was happy that Jet was back. He sat her up, his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Virginia…"

"Don't look at me like that," she said forcing a weak smile.

"You're poisoned..."

Shewas silent. "At least I'm with you, Jet," she whispered looking down.

There was an awkward silence.

Then Virginia spoke. "Why'd you leave, Jet? Didn't you like us? Did I do something?"

Jet stared at her in disbelief. "Of course not! I just…just…needed time to think."

"So you would've come back after you did all your thinking?" Virginia said weakly, sounding like a child.

"I thought everyone would be mad at me so I didn't even consider-"

"I would never be mad at you."she interruptedwith a smile.

Jet felt the blood rising to his cheeks at the sight of her bright grin. Here she was, feeling horrible with poison and was _smiling_. What was wrong with this girl?

Virginia suddenly groaned. "I-I feel dizzy…"

Jet bit his bottom lip. The poison was affecting her...and fast. "Hey! You're going to be okay! Wake up!" he said shaking her. But all he heard was her deep breathing.

_'Well at least she's still breathing…'_

He shook his head in disbelief. "Virginia, you can't leave. I won't let you leave. I promise..."

But he was trapped. No antidote, no help for miles, no way to help her. There was nothing he could do. He felt so useless...and scared.**

* * *

**


	2. Your Perfect Person

**Memories Can Be Made  
****By: **pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WA3. Don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Your Perfect Person

Virginia felt dizziness consume her. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Jet's worried eyes. Wow...what a sight. Those were the deepest, caring amethyst eyes she had ever seen.

_'I've always loved his eyes,'_ she thought as she felt her own eyes close. Memories flashed in her mind. Was this her fate? Was she going to leave? _'Is this the end for me?'_

She didn't want to leave. But her strength was depleting quickly. There was a blur and everything went black…

Goodbye Filgaia.

* * *

"Virginia? Virginia!" Jet shookher roughly andcursed silently. Why'd this have to happen? Virginia, out of all people couldn't be in this situation. Why couldn't it be him? 

But he felt for her pulse and sighed in relief.Good. At least her pulse was still there.

He sighed and stared ather face. _'She looks just like an angel…'_ Jet thought as he set her down against a rock. He still was staring intently at her, trying to figure out what to do when he heard, "If you hadn't left, you punk, this wouldn't have happened!"

Behind him an angry Gallows and a disappointed Clive stood.The Baskar priesttowered over him, glaring at him. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE, PUNK?" he shouted, grabbing the collar of Jet's shirt. He lifted him up with his strong arms as Jet struggled to breathe. "I SAID, WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" Gallows yelledas he tightened his grip.

Clive was watching in shock and immediately got Gallowed to stop choking the poor kid. "Gallows, stop this!"

Jet breathed heavily, grasping his neck as he took several steps away from his '_friend_'. "You tryin' to kill me?" he shouted, his eyes flamed with anger.

"Too bad I didn't," Gallows retorted silently.

"Gallows!" Clive scolded. Sighing, he turned to the young man who was standing awkwardly a few steps away. "Jet, if you really want to leave you'd better leave now. You left before and if you have any more intentions of leaving again, I suggest you do it now."

Jet looked at him seriously, a stern expression on his face. "No. I don't want to leave anymore. And I'm sorry I left in the first place."

Silence covered the air for a second before Jet told them the bad news. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, Virginia needs help. She's poisoned and it seems to be affecting her quickly. I tried looking for an antidote but I don't have one and I tried looking in the bag and there isn't one there either," he explained.

The other two instantly crowded around the girl to check on her. "We should've restocked all our medicine at the town…" Clive said with a sigh.

"No time for _that_ now! We gotta help our leader and fast!" Gallows shouted.

Jet sighed. "I don't know what to do! I can't think of anything!" he said in worry. Actually, his mind was in a whirl of concern. He couldn't think of anything except that Virginia was hurt and possibly dying. Dammit. Why was he so dumb?

Clive shook his head slowly. "Why don't you try this?"

Jet looked at him as Clive went and screamed loudly into the sky. "LOMBARDIA, COME TO OUR AID!"

"C'mon! We gotta help Virginia!" Jet said. Wow he couldn't believe it. There was a simple solution and he had been too worried to see it. But he couldn't help it. It had seemed that it wasn't Virginia's life in danger, but his own. Why? Why did he care so much? But he couldn't think of that now. He quickly picked the girl up and carried her towards the huge dragon.

"Lombardia, go to Humphrey's Peak, and hurry!"

-

Virginia's emerald eyes opened slowly. Her comrades were standing above her, sighing in relief.

"Ah I see that you've awoken," a man in white said as he entered into the room.

"Thanks again Doc," Gallows said in great relief. "For everything."

The doctor had also treated Gallows, Clive and Jet's bruises and cuts. After all, they had just fought a rather brutal fight.

"Well Virginia - that's your name right?" Virginia nodded as the doctor continued. "You'll have to rest for about a week. That poison got you good. It almost killed you. You're lucky you have such good friends."

"Thanks you guys," Virginia said, smiling very brightly. She couldn't believe it. She was alive. And she would never take her life for granted ever again. The three boys nodded to their leader. They were all just thankful that she had survived.

"Now you boys will have to leave. The lady needs her rest," the doctor said as he stepped out of the room. As the Gallows and Clive obeyed and went toward the door, Jet stayed behind.

"Hey punk, let's go," Gallows said.

Jet was about to say something when Clive smiled a bit and said, "No, let him stay."

Gallows shrugged and went towards the exit of the small hospital.

Clive, however, stood by the door. "Hey Jet, good luck." And he shut the door behind him.

Jet wondered what he meant as he turned back to the girl in the hospital bed. He was still drowning in pity and didn't feel like he should even be talking to the girl that had almost been killed thanks to him. But he stayed with her. He didn't know why, but he simply wanted...to be near her. She made everything seem right again.

"I'm so glad you came back."

Jet jumped at the sudden comment. "H-Huh?"

"We all missed you, you know."

Helooked at the floor. "…It was only for a few hours…"

Virginia smiled brighter. "We still missed you."

"Ummm…I…"

"Hmm?"

"...I'm sorry I left."

Virginia nodded. "Apology accepted. Why did you leave in the first place? Did our dumb fights really get to you? Am I too big an annoyance to you? Did you think that I was in your way?"

Jet shook his head vigorously and stood by her bed, looking in her eyes. "Of course not! It has nothing to do with you or anyone else!"

The girl sighed with relief. So it hadn't been her fault after all. For awhile, she thought he had left because of her. Maybe she should stop fighting with him all the time.

"I just…needed time to think…"he said.

Virginia looked at him understandingly. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past now." She gave a big yawn.

"You should get back to sleep."

Shenodded sleepily and lay back down on her bed. "Thank you, Jet."

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep, dreaming happy dreams.

Jet stared at her peaceful face and almost melted at the sight of her. _'She looks so…' _He shook his head. "What the heck am I thinking?" he mumbled to himself. He looked at her again and gave a tiny smile. "Sleep well, Virginia." He quickly left the room without another sound.

-

"Hey…" Jet walked up to Clive and Gallows. They were standing in the lobby of the small hospital.

"How is she?" Gallows asked.

"She's really tired, but she's sleeping right now," Jet answered.

"The poison really got to her," Clive wondered aloud.

"Clive, why'd you pick Humphrey's Peak to go to? I could've sworn there was a small town nearer to the place where the monster attacked. We could've gone there. It was closer than Humphrey's Peak even though it was some miles away," Jet said.

The clever sniperexplained himself. "Well, we went to that town before that monster attacked us. It was a very small town-"

"It didn't even have a hospital. That's why he decided to come here since this place has a hospital," Gallows cut in.

"And besides, it's always nice to see my family," Clive said with a small smile.

"Are we staying with them?" Jet asked. But he already knew the answer. Clive would never give up an opportunity to see the two most important people in his life.

Clive nodded and smiled a bit. Despite what he had went through today, his family would definitely cheer him up. Seeing loved ones always did that.

-

"Dad!" Kaitlyn yelled in joy as the young girl jumped into her father's arms with a giggle.

Clive hugged back. "Hello Kaitlyn. How've you been?"

"I'm fine!"She squealed as she saw two other people walk in. "Uncle Gallows! Uncle Jet!"

She jumped off from her father's arms and hugged Gallows. He smiled and awkwardly hugged the little girl back. Boy, he surely didn't know how to handle kids.

Kaitlyn looked around after the hug. She was looking for one particular person. "Hey where's-"

"Honey, you're home!" Catherine said as she gave her husband a quick kiss.

Clive nodded and smiled. "Sorry I didn't tell you in advance."

"That's no problem." She smiled. "It's nice to have a surprise visit."

Clive was about to reply but he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down. Kaitlyn had a confused look on her face. "What's wrong, Kaitlyn?" he asked his daughter.

"Where's Aunt Virginia? Isn't she your boss? She should be here."

The fatherlooked at his battle comrades with a nervous expression. They gave the same expression back to him.

"That is true. Where is Virginia? Is she okay?" Catherine asked with a worried expression on her face. She must've seen the looks between the men.

"Virginia is here in Humphrey's Peak…" Clive started slowly.

"Then wouldn't she come in soon? I bet she's exhausted."

"More exhausted then you think," Jet muttered.

"Catherine, Virginia is…in the hospital…" Clive said softly.

"What! What's wrong?" Kaitlyn immediately asked.

Catherine showed an even more worried expression on her face. "Is she alright?"

"She's okay now. She got poisoned and we brought her here."

Kaitlyn tugged on Gallows's shirt. "What does that word mean?"

Gallows sighed. "It's well…Clive, help me out…I'm not good at explaining to kids."

"Kaitlyn honey, poison is when…well…when you feel very, very, very sick."

"Kaitlyn, that's enough questions for now. Let's let Daddy and his friends rest. I bet they've been through a lot," Catherine said looking at Clive. Henodded, giving her the '_I'll-tell-you-everything-later'_ look. "C'mon Kaitlyn, give them time to rest. You can help me set up a meal for them. I bet they're hungry."

"But I wanna see Aunt Virginia!" Kaitlyn replied.

"You can see Virginia tomorrow. She has to sleep right now," Clive explained.

She pouted a bit. "But Aunt Virginia! She even told me we were going to play a new game."

"Hey kid, cool down," Jet said sighing, "I'll go play with you…" he said reluctantly.

"Hey punk, you should really rest too, ya know? You fought that thing too," Gallows said yawning.

"I'll bebe okay."

"Are you sure, Jet?" Clive asked.

Helooked at him. "Hey, it's the least I can do for leaving…" he whispered.

Kaitlyn widened her eyes and gasped. "You left theteam? No way!"

Jet groaned. "Let's just go. It's kinda hard to explain."

"But Jet, you should really-"

"Hey, if Kaitlyn doesn't play with someone soon, she'll keep everyone awake," he explained, cutting Catherine off.

Mrs. Winsletsighed. It was the truth. Her daughter can get very upset over things and takes things a little extreme."Just don't tire yourself out, okay? Kaitlyn can be pretty energetic."

The Drifternodded. "Thanks for the advice."

Soon, he and Kaitlyn were out the door.

-

"So whaddya wanna do, kid?" Jet asked when they were outside in the sun.

Kaitlyn grabbed Jet's hand. "I'll show you. Just follow." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the front of a small white building. Jet sighed. He knew what the kid was trying to do now.

"Kaitlyn! Why are we at the hospital?" Jet asked even though he knew the answer.

"Oh c'mon! Daddy won't let me see Aunt Virginia today and I wanna see her right now. I wanna see if she's alright…she's like my big sister…" the kid said.

Jet groaned. Damn those puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright. Just don't wake her up if she's sleeping. She's been through a lot today."

Kaitlyn smiled. "Oh thank you!" she said hugging him.

Jet just sighed. This was going to be a long day. He could tell already.

-

"Ah back already I see?" the doctor asked as he saw him and a little girl stepped into the hospital. "And I see you brought Kaitlyn."

"Hi Doctor Herbert!" Kaitlyn said letting go of Jet's hand.

Doctor Herbert smiled and patted her head. "How are you today, Kaitlyn?"

"I'm fine and healthy! So I don't need any shots today!"she said brightly. She hated those shots.

The doctor chuckled. "Okay. So, are you here to see Virginia again?" he asked Jet with a sly smile.

Heblushed. "I-I...uh...Kaitlyn wanted to see her."

The doctor chuckled again. "Well you know the way. The third door to the left." He pointed to the door.

"Thank you, Doctor Herbert!" Kaitlyn said merrily as she once again pulled Jet behind her towards Virginia's room.

* * *

_'Jet…'_ Virginia thought as she lay awake on her bed, _'You came back…I'm glad. When he left I felt a sudden emptiness around me. But why is he the only one that I feel this way for? What's so special about him?'_

Sheclosed her eyes. Images of Jet popped into her mind. His gorgeous eyes, the way he held her, the way he saved her so many times before…a fuzzy feeling came upon her as she thought about him. Virginia's eyes opened slowly as she realized her feelings.

_'…I love him…'_

"HI AUNTIE VIRGINIA!" a happy voice cried from the door.

A little girl suddenly hugged Virginia out of nowhere as she was sitting up. Virginia smiled and hugged back, realizing who it was. "Kaitlyn!"

Kaitlyn frowned, seeing how tired Virginia looked. "When Dad said you were hurt, I wanted to come here to see you."

Virginia looked at her with concern. "Are you here by yourself? How could you walk away from home without telling your parents!"

The kid smiled. "Of course not! Uncle Jet brought me here! Hey, where is he?" Kaitlyn asked when she didn't see him at the doorway, "COME ON, UNCLE JET!"

Jet walked meekly inside the room. Boy, this was pretty embarrassing. Virginia should be getting her sleep, not talking to an energetic kid. Kaitlyn was sure to wear her out. "Keep it down Kaitlyn, or else you'll disturb the other patients!" he hissed.

Kailtyn stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

Virginia smiled and blushed when she saw Jet. "So, you couldn't handle her and gave up, right?"

Jet nodded shamefully as she giggled.

"Can I be your doctor, Aunt Virginia?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'll be right back." Kaitlyn giggled andskipped out of the room humming a tune.

Silence covered the air between the two that were left.

"May I sit?" Jet asked motioning to the space on the bed next to her. Virginia nodded ashe sat next to her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys," Virginia responded. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Thanks a lot…but I feel responsible for getting you guys hurt."

"I didn't get hurt."

Shegave him a doubtful look and looked at his bandaged arm.

"Oh that? That's nothing…don't worry about it…" Jet said.

Suddenly Virginia felt a piercing pain inside her. She clutched her chest wincing in pain as Jet quickly went to her aid.

"Virginia!" Jet shouted in worry. He put his arms around her trying to comfort her. "Virginia…"

After a few more seconds the pain went away. Virginia looked up sadly. "Sorry…I got a sudden pain inside me."

"Are you all right?"

Shenodded. "I have a headache…though…" Virginia laid her head against Jet's chest. The headache was pretty bad and she hugged Jet tightly.

He hugged back. "It's alright Virginia. It's the poison. There's probably still a bit inside you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"Th-thank you…"

A moment of silence passed as Virginia's headache slowly but surely started to fade. But she didn't want to let go. Not now. Besides, she felt so warm in his arms.

"Are you gonna kiss now?" a kid's voice asked.

They let go of each other immediately as they saw Kaitlyn and Docter Herbert at the doorway.

Virginia and Jet were silent but were also bright red.

Kaitlyn smiled. "Don't worry, I see Mom and Dad kiss a lot. They love each other! I think it's cute."

Doctor Herbert laughed at Kaitlyn's comment and turned to the two on the bed. "I was going to check on you, Virginia, but it looks like your friend decided to comfort you in my place."

"No it's not…umm…" Jet stuttered.

Doctor Herbert felt Virginia's forehead. "Well your fever is down. That's a good thing. You should sleep. Then the antidote will work better that way."

"Awww…but we were going to play doctor! I got the stefoscope and everything," Kaitlyn said.

"It's stethoscope, not stefoscope," the doctor explained with a grin, "And I'm sorry but Virginia has to sleep."

"Okay."

Virginia lay down on the bed as she smiled to the others who said theirfarewells andwalked out the door.

"Feel better!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

* * *

As Jet and Kaitlyn walked back to the house,the little girlbroke the silence between them. 

"Uncle Jet, do you love Auntie Virginia?" she asked suddenly.

Jet's eyes widened as a slight blush covered his cheeks. "Do I _what?_!"

"Do you love her?"

"...I'm not sure."

"I think you do. You stare at her with googly eyes,"she said with a giggle.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dad said that one day everyone finds the perfect person for them. I think Auntie Virginia is your perfect person."

Jet was silent, pondering on what the girl was saying.

"But, can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"If I'm wrong and she's not your perfect person, can you be my perfect person?"

"What? Umm…I…" Jet blushed. _'What is Clive teaching this kid?'_

"I'm not sure if I'll ever find the one for me…so can you be my back-up?"she asked.

"Umm…I…well…"

"Yay!" Kaitlyn shouted with delight.

They finally reached the house and Kaitlyn ran ahead of him. "I'll see you later! I'm going to help Mom cook."

Jetwatched her run into the kitchen as he closed the front door behind him. Gallows walked in with a plate in his hand. "Hey kid, there's dinner on the table - what's wrong?"he asked seeing Jet's confused face.

"I'll never understand kids…" he said flopping down on the couch.**

* * *

**


	3. Talking to Virginia

**Memories Can Be Made  
****By: **pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WA3.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Talking to Virginia

"Hey, Auntie Virginia!" Kaitlyn said sweetly as sheentered the hospital room.

Virgina smiled in return. She had been sitting on this hospital room for three days now. But Kaitlyn always visited dragging Jet with her. Virginia wished she could get out soon. She felt much better now, but she still had this dizziness in her head, however it was very small. Doctor Herbert has been very nice to her but she learned that he was a strict doctor. He wouldn't let her go out of the hospital that easily. He had said that the recent tests they had taken still proved there were still some poison left inside her and that she should definitely stay for now. She spotted Jet following Kaitlyn with something in his hands, behind his back. Jet was sulking and his face was very red.

"Look what Uncle Jet brought you!" Kaitlyn exclaimed happily.

"Aww...Kaitlyn, do I have to?" Jet whispered, rolling his eyes. Virginia couldn't help but smile at this. He was back after all. Him and all his annoying habits like rolling his eyes.

Kailtn gave him a stern look and he gave up with a sigh.

"Here…" Jet brought out what was behind his back. In his hand was a small bouquet of small white flowers. The kind of ones that Virginia always saw on her mother's grave back in Boot Hill. They were her mother's favorite flowers, and Virginia loved them also.

"They're beautiful! Thank you so much!" Virginia exclaimed with delight. The flowers reminded her of her mother and whenever she was reminded of her, she was reminded of how great a person she was. That usually cheered her up lots.

Jet blushed harder. "No problem…"

The little girlsmiled, interrupting their little moment. "Oh guess what? Doctor Herbert said you'll be able to leave today."

"Really? Finally…" Virginia said with a sigh.

"Have you figured out where you were going to go yet?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nope. We'll think of something. Besides, I don't feel like continuing the journey yet."

Jet looked at her in surprise. '_Usually she would be determined to get to wherever we're going in a hurry. What's wrong with her?'_

Virginia caught Jet looking at her. She blushed slightly at the sight of his face. "What's wrong?"

Jet turned his head. "Nothing."

Wow...a Virginia who didn't want to continue the journey? What was the world coming to?

-

"We're back!" Kaitlyn yelled as she and Jet walked into the house.

"How's Virginia?" Gallows asked.

"She's great! The doctor said she could leave today!" Kaitlyn skipped around the room humming. "I finally get to play with her again! Uncle Jet was fun, but he just isn't as fun as Aunt Virginia. No offense, Uncle Jet,"she said patting Jet's back.

Clive looked up from the book he was reading and chuckled. "He was never really fun. He is always serious."

Jet shrugged. "Whatever."

Gallows grunted. "He's stupid too. What kind of idiot would leave the group just like that?"

Hestood up from the couch he was sitting in angrily. "You say one more thing about me and I swear…"

Gallows glared at him tauntingly. "Go ahead, beat me up. But it still isn't my fault that you almost left us to die by that huge caterpillar."

"That's it…"

Jet tried to charge over to Gallows but Clive suddenly got up and held him back just as he reached Gallows. "Would you two please cut this out? I honestly wouldn't care if you hurt each other for no reason, but please not in front of my child!" Clive shouted.

Gallows and Jet looked over at Kaitlyn who was staring up at them with those innocent, wide, scaredeyes.

Gallows sighed. "I'm outta here. And don't worry I won't leave like _someone_ would."

Jet held his anger in with clenched fists.

"Gallows!" Clive scolded.

But the Baskar just shrugged and left through the door.

Jet plopped down on the couch. "Can't he see I'm sorry?" he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't mean it."

"I know it was dumb of me to leave, but…after finding out that I'm…"He grew silent and didn't say anymore. It still hurt him. Knowing that you aren't like everyone else kinda...isolated you from them. When you know you're different you just can't help but try to isolate yourself even more. After all, who would ever want to be around a person...-no- a **_thing_** like him.

"I understand. It's okay," Clive said wisely. He knew Jet had some hard times that he himself would never understand. To be different in that kind of waymust have affected about how the boy thoughtabout himself. "I'd better help Catherine make dinner." He walked to the kitchen leaving Jet with his daughter.

Kaitlyn walked over to Jet and sat down next to him. "After finding out that you what?" she asked curiously.

Jet looked at her. He didn't realize that she was listening. Boy, kids were sure sneaky sometimes. "Don't worry about it."

"No tell me," she persisted.

Hesighed. "After finding out that…I'm not really who I thought I was…"

She looked at him in confusion but then smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about, but to me and everyone else, you're just Jet." Then with yet another innocent smile, Kaitlyn skipped off to her room.

Jet stared into the air.

**_"…you just Jet"_**

He nodded. "She's right. I'm me...that's who I'll always be. Just myself." He turned and faced a window and through it he saw the white painted hospital. He couldn't help but think about the girl who was staying in there. "I hope Virginia doesn't care who I really am. I hope she doesn't care that…that I'm not human."

-

Knocking was heard at her door and in came a tall, smiling Baskar colonist. "Hey Gallows!" Virginia said happily as he walked in the room. He took a seat by her bed.

"Hey, leader. When are you gonna get outta here?" Gallows asked with a grin.

"I'm getting out of here as soon as Doctor Herbert checks me and says I'm okay."

"That's a relief. So how you feelin?"

"I'm great. But why aren't you at Clive's house?"she asked curiously.

"No reason…"

Virginia stared at him with concern. "Please don't be mad at Jet too much," she whispered.

Hewas shocked. How did she know when she wasn't even there? "Huh? How'd you..? Well I…Why shouldn't I? He left us, Virginia! He's the reason you're like this! If he was there at the beginning, we wouldn't have so much trouble beating that caterpillar! When will he figure out that being alone isn't as good as being with a group?" he asked angrily.

"Jet's been through a lot. His head was full of questions before. Now he knows with one simple answer that he isn't who he thinks he's a…"

"…sample," Gallows finished, looking at her strangely. He has always noticed that Virginia acted weird whenever she talked about Jet. But hey, he was just imagining things right? "But still, he's a big pain in the butt. All he cares about is getting money. He doesn't care about the team!"

"Do you see him whining that we have to get more money anymore? He changed, Gallows…" Virginia smiled thinking about Jet. "…He's changed a lot."

"I still think he's a pain in the butt."

"He _does_ cares about us, Gallows. He has a very caring side," she smiled up at him, "and you know it."

Helooked at Virginia curiously. "You care for him, don't you? You like that stupid idiot. You probably like him so much that you love him."

Virginia turned bright pink. He had said what was exactly on her mind. "That-That's not true!"

"Riiiight…"

She sighed in confusion. Feelings were such a bother sometimes! "Do you think I am in love with him? I'm not so sure…"

"I'm the wrong person to ask that. But, I think that you really like him more than you think. And since you like him, I'll stop picking on him…just for you, leader."

"Gallows…"

Hesmiled. "I'll see you later on today." When he left, the young lady pondered on what her friend said.

_'I like him more than I think? What does that mean?'_

-

"Well Miss Virginia, I think you're all set to go!" the petite doctor said with a smile.

Virginia's face lightened with glee. "Thank you sooo much!"

"The poison is all gone, and you look more energetic than most other people would," Doctor Herbert said.

Hereyes glowed as she jumped up from the bed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted happily as she gave the man a slight hug.

"You're welcome. Do you have somewhere to stay?" the doctor asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. I'll go there now."

"Is it far?"

"Nope. It's Clive's house. It's a couple of steps away."

The doctor smiled. "Ah Clive's a great young fellow. His wife is charming and his daughter is as energetic as you, Virginia."

"Yup. They're really fun to be with. Well I'll be going now. Bye! Thanks for everything!"She shouted as she left the building.

She shut the door behind her, breathing in the night air. Ah...she never thought she'd be so grateful to be outdoors again.

"I'm finally out…" Virginia smiled to herself as she paced toward Clive's house where they were all having dinner. Never did she know that an argument was taking place between two of her companions.

**

* * *

**


	4. Jet Realizes

**Memories Can Be Made  
****By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WA3.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Jet Realizes

"Mom, pass the soup please," Kaitlyn said. They were all seated at the table, enjoying their meals, although Jet and Gallows tried to avoid each other as much as possible. No one talked as Catherine passed the soup to her daughter. Tonight they all sensed that the air was full of uneasiness because of Gallows and Jet's argument that had been basically going on since that afternoon. Luckily they were seated at the opposite ends of the table.

"Can someone pass the steak, please?" Jet asked without lifting his head.

The steak was right in front of Gallows. He stared at the steak and then back at Jet almost as if he was comtemplating on what to do.

The Winslet family glanced at Gallows nervously. They were sure he was going to retort by saying something like, "Get your own steak, stupid…" and Jet and him would get into another petty argument.

Jet finally lifted up his head to see what was taking so long to get the steak. He noticed that it was in front of Gallows. He waited a little after seeing that Gallows was staring at the steak. _'Knowing him, he'd probably eat it all so that I wouldn't be able to get any,'_ Jet thought miserably, _'I said sorry a billion times already. Do I have to prove it to him or something?'_

Gallows stared at the steak for a minute longer, remembering his visit with Virginia. _'…I promised __Virginia__ I'll be nice to him for a change…darn…and I had the meanest reply too…'_

Jet sighed. "Oh forget it, I'll get it myself."

But before he could stand up to get it, Gallows picked up the plate and handed it to him. "Here,"he said simply with his arms outstretched.

Jet looked at him with the most confused face ever. He slowly got the plate from Gallows silently as he looked athim with uncertainly. _'Is he trying to be nice?'_

"Uhh…thank you," Jet stuttered.

Gallows grunted a "You're welcome."

Uneasy silence passed through once again. Suddenly Jet burst. He stood up abruptly. "Why're acting like this? I know you hate me, Gallows!"

Gallows stood up glared back. "You're complaining? When I'm mean, you're mad at me and when I'm nice you're mad. What do you want from me?"

"I know you hate me so just show it, would ya! I don't like it when someone's mad at me, but I hate it more when people pity me!" Jet yelled banging on the table.

"You're right, I _do_ hate you! But I can't show it! I promised Virginia that I-" he stopped, realizing he had spoken too much.

"What?" Jet asked in curiosity. But the Baskar priest didn't reply. "Tell me!" Jet growled, "Does this involve Virginia somehow?"

Silence.

"That _what_ involves me?" a female voice said from the doorway. Virginia stood there, her emerald eyes full of confusion.

That was when everyone stood up and suddenly rushed to her, hugging her, talking to her, and basically showing that they were glad to have her back. Everyone went over to her except one person - Jet. He was happy that she was finally back, but he couldn't get what Kaitlyn had said before out of his head.

_**"Uncle Jet, d-do you love Auntie ****Virginia****?" Kaitlyn asked.**_

**_"Do I what?"_**

**_"Do you love her…?"_**

**_"I…I…I'm not sure."_**

**_"I think you do. You stare at her with googly eyes."_**

**_"Really?"_**

_**"Yeah.**** Daddy said that one day everyone finds the perfect person for them. I think Auntie ****Virginia**** is your perfect person."**_

_'…my perfect person?'_ Jet thought. When he saw her all happy and safe standing there in front of him, he never felt so relieved. He relished her happiness and tried to forget all of what happened before; their fights, their silly misunderstandings, and most of all what had happened just a few days ago - how he left. He never felt this feeling before. He never felt so happy to see someone. Was he even supposed to feel this way? He wasn't even human. Was he supposed to feel this in the first place? Do Samples have these kinds of emotions? Suddenly as he stared at Virginia, her beautiful emerald eyes locked with his. He felt his heart beat faster and the redness on his face appeared.

"Hey, Jet. Don't stand there all by yourself. You seem like you're not happy to see me," Virginia said teasingly.

"Tha-That's not true,"he stuttered.

She smiled at him. "So are you having a deep conversation in your head of yours?" She went up to him and knocked him on his head gently.

He blushed realizing how close they were. "Uhh…"

Then her eyes locked into his eyes once again. He noticed how her eyes turned from teasing to gentle. "Thanks again for visiting me while I was in the hospital, Jet," Virginia said, smiling at him.

"Umm…N-No problem…"

She smiled again and skipped over to the others to talk to them some more.

His heart slowed down gradually, and the red tint on his face went away. But Jet suddenly realized something. By looking into her eyes staring back at him, and by seeing her smiling face, he realized that she _was_his '_perfect person_' after all. Kaitlyn had been right.Virginia had been the one for him all along and he didn't even realize it. Just seeing her energetic personality, her kind eyes and the way she cared about people started pumping his heart faster. He knew then, that she was his one and only perfect person.

-

Gallows stared curiously at Virginia and Jet talking. He was really happy that their leader had returned, but something about her changed. She acted even more happy and energetic. She even acted differently around Jet, too. There were no more silly fights or stuff like that. He knew why too. She liked him. She really, really liked him. But Gallows was confused. Why did Jet act all different? He acted so…shy. Suddenly it hit him. Jet liked her back!

Heheard Catherine and Clive talking, while Kaitlyn was jumping around happily.

"Isn't that cute, honey?" Catherine whispered to her husband.

"Yes. It's like a match made in heaven," Clive said happily.

"But he doesn't even know that he likes her yet, right?"

"I guess…he should realize it soon, though. Jet's smart."

"Let's hope so…"

_'So Jet does like her back…'_ Gallows mused. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes slyly. _'Even though I hate the guy right now, I know that __Virginia__ loves him. I want our leader to be happy, so, let's match 'em up a little.'_ He laughed silently in his head as he saw Virginia skipping back to them.

They all sat down while Catherine made more food for the celebration of Virginia returning from the hospital.

-

After the delicious meal, Kaitlyn jumped from her seat and stood next to Virginia's chair."Hey, Auntie Virginia, let's play tag!"the girlsaid excitedly.

"Kaitlyn, let's let Virginia sleep," Catherine said with a frown.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm all cured by eating all your wonderful food!" Virginia said patting her stomach.

Catherine blushed. "Oh well…thank you."

"I don't mind playing with her. I need some fresh air anyway. Being in that stuffy hospital bed wasn't good for me."

"Are you sure, Virginia?" Clive asked.

"Yep. I'd love to play tag!"

The snipersmiled. "All right then. I'll call both of you in when it's getting dark."

"Jet dear, can you do the dishes?" Catherine asked, "I have to finish the laundry."

"I'll help you, honey," Clive said tohis wifeas he followed her to the laundry room.

Jet got up to wash the dishes, while Kaitlyn grabbed Virginia's hand and started towards the door. She chatted happily with Virginia. Jet heard them talking as they walked to the door slowly.

"You know Auntie Virginia, Jet is _really_ good at playing horsy. He let me ride on his back even though I can tell he didn't want to. He's really nice, don't you think?" Kaitlyn was saying.

Virginia blushed. Jet _was_ good with kids even though he didn't know it. "Y-Yeah?"

"Yup. But he's not as good as you when it comes to playing tag."

Jet was trying hard to wash the dishes and hear them talking at the same time. Gallows, who was clearing up the table, saw this. He chuckled to himself as he saw Jet forgetting that the water was still running while he tried to hear what the girls were talking about. Soon, the water started spilling over the counter while Jet didn't notice a thing.

"Yo kid, if you don't start the dishes right away, there's gonna be a flood in here," Gallows pointed out with a smile on his face.

Jet practically jumped and quickly starting doing the dishes again. Virginia and Kaitlyn were already outside playing tag anyway. He couldn't hear them anymore from where he was standing.

"So, why'd you want to hear what Virginia thinks about you anyway?" Gallows asked.

Jet hid his burning face. "I-I wasn't…"

But the older mansnorted. "Yeah right. I know you like her, kid."

He turned even redder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clive suddenly appeared and stared at the quietness between Jet and Gallows, noticing the red tint on the younger man's face. "Why is Jet all red?"

"I was just trying to get Jet to admit his feelings," Gallows said slyly.

"Oh I see…his feelings towards Virginia?" Clive asked. Obviously, the whole house basically knew about it.

"Wh-Whatever. I don't know what you're talking about," Jet said trying to look grossly involved in washing the dishes.

"Heh. Don't try to hide it Jet," Gallows said, giving him more dishes to wash.

Clive looked as if he was thinking deeply. "But you do feel _something_ for her, right? I mean she's so happy, caring, kind, gentle, strong, determined not to mention not bad with those pistols of hers, and of course she's nice to kids, helpful-"

Jet turned of the faucet and turned to face them. "Shut up! I don't feel anything for her!" he lied.

"But you still like her right?" Gallows said. He was on the verge of cracking up in laughter.

"Well…ummm…I mean no! Absolutely not!" Jet stuttered.

Clive and Gallows burst up in laughter whilehe just turned redder and redder by the second.

"Hey, what're you guys laughing about?" a female voice asked through an open window.

They turned to the window and saw Virginia there looking very confused and Kaitlyn who was jumping, trying to see through the tall window.

"AH! I mean…uhh hi, Virginia," Jet said turning his head to that she wouldn't notice the redness on his cheeks.

Gallows was trying to hold in his laughter. "Hehe, well we were trying to get Jet to tell us how he feels for y- OW!"

Jet had stomped on his foot…hard.

"Huh?" Virginia said looking at them curiously.

Clive looked nervous as he tried to explain. "Gallows was trying to explain that we were laughing because…uhh…well…Jet why don't you explain it?" he said while Gallows was jumping on one foot yelling and cursing in the background.

Jet stared at Virginia and immediately blushed red again. "Uhhhh…"

"Hmm?"she asked.

Jet forgot about the running faucet again when he melted into her eyes. Even from far away they were just as beautiful. "They were asking how I felt about you-" Jet stopped abruptly. _'I was in a trance cuz I was looking at her eyes, so I didn't realize what I was saying! SHIT!' _"you-r coming back from the hospital!"he quickly finished.

"Why were you guys laughing?" Kaitlyn asked.

**Silence.**

Clive spoke first, "We were laughing because…"

"We thought it was stupid how I was mad at Jet before," Gallows quickly finished.

Jet looked at him with a confused face. _'Isn't he still mad?'_

Virginia smiled. "It's great to know that you guys aren't arguing anymore."

"Y-Yeah," Gallows said nervously.

"But weren't they fighting about steak right before Auntie Virginia ca-"

Clive quickly covered his daughter's mouth. "Umm…kids these days, talking about the weirdest things…" He quickly whispered something to his daughterand her eyes lit up with glee and she didn't say any more.

Virginia shrugged and she and Kaitlyn went back to playing tag far, far away from the wide open window.

The three men sighed in relief.

As Jet slowly went back to washing the dishes, Gallows stopped him. "Hey, I'm really sorry for saying all those nasty things. Most of them weren't true,"he said.

"_Most_ of them?" Jet said with a raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, they all weren't true. I was just mad for you leaving. We really do need you in our team."

"It's okay, and I'm sorry that I called you an empty headed priest who knows nothing about helping people," Jet said with a grin.

Gallows narrowed his eyes, "You never called me that."

Clive quickly cut into avoid another argument. Gosh, these two just never change."Umm, Isn't it great that we're one big happy team?"

They all nodded.

"But Jet, if you love her, tell her. Because if you wait too long, she'll maybe find someone else…" Clive explained.

Jet didn't know what to do so he just nodded.

"Besides, you never know. Maybe she'll like you back."

Clive and Gallows exchanged knowing looks because they knew for a fact that she _does_ like Jet back. Too bad it wasn't their place to tell their comrade.

"How can I tell her though? It's gonna be so embarrassing! Plus, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if it ruins our friendship? What if it ruins the team? Ugh…I always ruin everything, don't I?" Jet said quietly.

"That's not true. But think positive. What if she _does_ feel the same way? What if it _doesn't_ ruin you friendship? What if it _doesn't _ruin the team?" Clive said wisely.

"What if you _didn't _ruin everything…" Gallows added.

Jet glared at him. "But Ican't tell her! I'm not even human…Am I supposed to be feeling this way?"

"Jet, shut up!" Gallows said angrily banging on the table. "We don't care who you _think_ you are! We _know_ that you're Jet, and that's all! So stop using that crap for excuses. YOU ARE JET! WE DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE SAMPLE STUFF!"

Jet looked at the floor. _'That's just what Kaitlyn said… **'...you're just Jet.' **I wonder if that's true. But Gallows is right. I can't use that as an excuse for not telling Virginia that I love her. So what if I'm a Sample?_' He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell that I…like her…" Jet said.

"Aha! You do like her! Jet likes Virginia! Jet likes Virginia!" Gallows chanted, skipping stupidly around Jet.

Heturned red. "Shhhh! What if she hears you!"

Gallows laughed. "By the way, what did you say to Kaitlyn to make her quiet? Maybe I'll try saying that to make her quiet sometime," he asked Clive.

Clive smiled. "Simple. I said that if she's quiet, Jet will gladly give her a horsy-back-ride."

"WHAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS YOUR BACK!" Jet complained angrily.

-

Jet yawned. Birds were chirping outside and the sun was in the sky. It was morning.

As he got up he felt a pain in his back. _'Damn Clive. Making me give Kaitlyn a horsy-back-ride. My back hurts like heck.'_

He looked around, rubbing his back. He and Gallows had to sleep on the living room floor while Virginia got the couch. Clive, Catherine and Kaitlyn all slept in their room. Jetshook his headas he saw Gallows sprawled on the floor with a blanket snoring **loudly**. But when his eyes reached the couch, all there was on it was a blanket.

_'I guess she couldn't sleep with his snoring,'_ Jet thought.

Suddenly he heard his stomach grumble loudly. _'I guess I'm really hungry. That grumble was almost as loud as Gallows' snoring…almost…'_ he thought as he quickly sprinted to the kitchen, trying not to wake Gallows up.

But if he had waited a little longer, he would have seen Gallows sitting up, totally awake, smiling his butt off.

"The match up begins, you kids…" he said laughing like an evil villian.

-

Jet yawned and stretched as he walked towards the refrigerator.He rummaged through the contents ofit and sighed in frustration. They had used up most of the food last night. They had a big feast for Virginia's coming-back party. Gallows had suggested it, but Jet thought Gallows just wanted more food.

"Don't they at least have some fruit? An apple, orange anything?" Jet said, dying of hunger.

"There's some fruit here," a voice said behind him.

Jet quickly whipped around quickly and nearly jumped.

Virginia sat on top of the counter munching on an apple. She had been looking out the window which was next to the counter before Jet walked in.

He had almost fainted in surprise. "Virginia!"

She smiled brightly. "I scared you again, didn't I?" she asked sticking out her tongue at him playfully.

"H-How? Where?" Jet said turning red once again. He walked towards her.

"I was here all along," she said smiling.

"Oh."

Suddenly his stomach grumbled again. He turned even redder in embarrassment.

Virginia burst out laughing.

_'She smiles and laughs so easily. But it somehow feels good to make her laugh…'_ Jet thought. Then he remembered what Clive told him yesterday. He had promised Clive and Gallows that he would tell her. But now that he was with her, it seems harder than it sounded last night.

"Jet?" Virginia asked him breaking him out of his thoughts. She had stopped laughing and was worried because Jet was just staring at her with his faceall red.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You seem really red! Did you catch a cold?" Virginia asked placing her hand on his forehead.

Jet immediately turned redder if that was even possible.

"You don't seem sick. But you're really red," Virginia said worriedly.

"D-Don't worry. I think I just got sunburn," Jet lied quickly.

Virginia seemed to buy it. She smiled lovingly. "That's good. Hey Jet, do you still want something to eat?"she asked holding out a red delicious looking apple to him. Jet quickly took it whilethe girlgiggled.

"Why're you here? Couldn't stand Gallows' snoring?" Jet asked, munching on the apple.

She laughed. "No. I just woke up early and I decided to sit here and look at the sunrise."

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah. It was beautiful!"

_'Not as beautiful as you…'_ Jet thought looking at her as she happily explained how the sun looked.

"Hey Jet, why don't you sit?" Virginia asked pointing to the empty space next to her on the counter.

"Uhh...O-Okay." Jet jumped on the counter next to her.

For the next couple of minutes, they both were silent…and I may add they were also very red.

_'Should I tell him how I feel now? No! Don't be stupid __Virginia__, he'll never like you back. But he might! Oh guardians, what do I do? Tell him? Don't tell him? Argh…oh god he looks so cute just sitting there. No! Stop it! He won't feel the same way! Okay, what are the bad things about him? Well he's really rude…not really anymore though…well he's always talking about that we need more money…not anymore though…wellhe alwaysputs himself in danger………because I always get in trouble…oh god I must be a burden to him! He must think I'm a useless little girl. This isn't helping. Think of more bad things about him, Virginia. Ummm he's really…'_

Sheglanced at Jet and then she absentmindedly began staring at him completely.

_'He's really…caring, handsome, helping, he has the most gorgeous hair ever, he has these eyes I can just get lost in…UGH! THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT WORKING!'_

But little did she know, Jet was thinking of her too.

_'Oh god, she's sitting right next to me! And we're all alone! What should I do? What should I do!I should just tell her.Wait, no. I'll just break the friendship. Okay. Think positive think positive think positive. If I tell her, she will NOT be mad. Wait ,I can't tell her. What will she ever think of a little useless thing like me! She's probably being nice to me right now because she pities me. She hates me… She hates me… She hates me… She hates me. Wait, no don't say that, Jet! She's not like that. She's just acting like her usual, lovable, dense, happy way. She DOES NOT hate you. Okay, I'll tell her. It's now or never…'_

He turned to face Virginia, ready to tell her. But what he didn't expect was Virginia staring back at him with those pretty emeraldeyes of hers. She didn't even look like she noticed him turn around. She just kept on staring straight into his eyes. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched.

Virginia finally noticed how close their faces were. She widened her eyes. _'He's even cuter up close…' _She could feel his warm breath on her andwondered why he wasn't moving away. She couldn't move either though. His violet eyes paralyzed her.

Jet couldn't move if he wanted to. But of course that really didn't matter because he didn't want to move. Her eyes captured him fully and he could barely breathe. He was afraid that she might slap him though. But what happened next was totally unexpected. Their faces slowly got closer and closer.

But just about when their lips were to touch…

"Hehe…they're gonna do it! They're gonna kiss!"

"Be quiet, Uncle Gallows? They'll hear you!"

"Kaitlyn, don't be so rude."

"Catherine, Kaitlyn, Gallows, Shh…I want to see what happens."

Virginia and Jet quickly separated both blushing madly. The whispers came from the door leading into the living room. They turned their faces towards it and Jet knew immediately what was going on. He sighed. _'Argh…why'd they have to show up now!'_

"It's Gallows, Kaitlyn, Catherine and Clive," Virginia whispered.

"They must be looking through the small keyhole there," Jet said.

"I guess…"

"Hey, wanna scare 'em?"he asked slyly. Virginia nodded. "Let's go." Jet grabbed her hand and ran out the backdoor.

-

"Shoot! I can't see them!" Gallows wailed.

"They probably heard your loud voice!" Kaitlyn argued.

Clive looked nervous as he tried to create peace between the two. "Both of you calm down.".

"I don't think we should even be spying on them," Catherine said in the background, "We should leave them be."

"Don't you wanna know if they confess?" Gallows asked. "I know I do!"

"I don't know…"

"Uncle Gallows, move your big head!" Kaitlyn complained, "I wanna see through the keyhole."

Kaitlyn and Gallows fought over the keyhole for awhile. This was getting them nowhere.

Clive sighed. "But Jet and Virginia should really confess. They're acting so timid."

"But it's cute watching them!" Catherine added happily.

"What do you mean we should confess?" an angry male voice said behind them.

The four slowly turned around to come face to face with an angry Jet and a confused Virginia.

"AHH!"

"Sheesh Gallows, you scream like a girl!" Jet said while covering his ears.

"Wh-What are you doing here!" Gallows asked.

"We should be asking you the same question," Virginia said.

Kaitlyn, Catherine and Gallows looked at Clive expecting him to answer.

"Dad will tell you, right Daddy?" Kaitlyn said.

Clive sweat dropped under Jet's glare. "Umm…we were…just…well…"

"Just going in to get breakfast started," Catherine said.

Virginia's confused face turned into a smile. "Oh is that it? Well we'd better get in to start! Jet's tummy needs food." She playfully tapped his stomach.

Jet blushed. "B-But wait!" he started. No one heard him. Everyone was already in the kitchen. Jet sighed. _'If it wasn't for __Virginia__ being so dense, I would've killed them already.'_ Then he smiled to himself. _'But when __Virginia__ gets dense like that, that even makes her cuter…'_

Blushing, he quickly followed his friends into the kitchen.

**

* * *

**


	5. Get Togethers

**Memories Can Be Made  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wild Arms 3.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** 'Get-Togethers'

Virginia smiled, patting her stomach with satisfaction. "That was _really _good, Mrs. Winslet! I wish I could cook like this!" she said.

Catherine slightly blushed from the compliment and smiled warmly. "Thank you very much, Virginia."

The group's leaderlooked at Jet who had just finished up his breakfast next to her. "Don't you think it was good?" she asked with a smile.

He blushed as he saw those glittering emerald eyes. "Uhh…yeah." Why did he always have to blush like that?

Everyone except Jet and Virginia looked at each other knowingly. And of course, they were thinking the same thing: Why couldn't this go any faster?

-

"Hey Dad?" Kaitlyn said after breakfast was over. Everyone was cleaning the kitchen table up and getting ready for the day ahead. But of course, little Kaitlyn was thinking about something else. "Can you come with me to the hill today?"

Clive looked at his daughter sadly. "I'm so sorry Kaitlyn, honey, but I can't. I have a big job I have to do. There's a lot of work to be done since I haven't been here in so long."

Virginia, Jet and Gallows all wondered what he was talking about. They haven't discussed about facing the prophets again yet, and they were afraid he was going to go and face them by himself. But they knew he wouldn't be so careless and pushed the thought to the back of their heads.

"What do you have to do?" his daughter inquired.

Catherine walked by carrying some laundry in her arms. "He has to help me clean the whole house and cook lunch and dinner," she said with a chuckle.

Virginia, Jet and Gallows sweat dropped. To think they were actually considering he would be out fighting the prophets. Clive blushed in embarrassment and chuckled. "Your mom said I should spend the whole day with her today."

Kaitlyn sighed. "Then can I go by myself?" She really wanted to go. The hill was one of her favorite places and she hasn't been there in a long time.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry sweety, that hill is outside town. Some monsters might show up. Besides it's rocky on that hill and it could take the whole afternoon to get there."

Kaitlyn frowned. Suddenly an idea formed in her head. Amazing how little kids think their schemes up in their little minds, huh? "Hey, do you two want to come with me?" she asked Virginia and Jet with a sly smile.

Virginia and Jet looked at each other. Virginia had a grin and of course, Jet had a disgruntled look. "Sure! We'd love to!" the young woman said, answering for the both of them.

"But why'd you want _me_ there?"

Kaitlyn smiled. "No reason, Uncle Jet."

But Jet knew better than to believe her little, innocent smile. Besides, there was that glint in her eyes. _'What is she up to now?' _

Virginia smiled. "I really want to see it! Wanna come, too, Gallows?"

"Umm…no it's okay. I was planning to walk around town and also have a talk to Doctor Herb. You guys have fun, though," he replied stuttering a little.

Luckily Virginia didn't notice but Jet did and he rolled his eyes. _'Oh no…not again. Stop with the match making!'_

Gallows, Clive and Catherine all smiled. From the start they knew what Kaitlyn was doing. Wow. She was a pretty smart girl. In a few minutes, the three left to go get ready for the climb and the ones leftin the kitchen were quite excited. Who knows, maybe Kaitlyn's plan will work!

-

"Wow this place is pretty!" Virginia yelled excitedly.

They had reached the top of the fairly high hill. Even though it was aroundsix o'clock in the afternoon, it was still a beautiful place. There were benches scattered around and rocks of all sizedaround the place. You could see a beautiful view and probably even a sunset when dusk came. The long hike was worth it after all. They had left after lunch and had walked slowly so they could match their pace with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn had just been all smiling and talking the whole way up and it was surprising that she wasn't a bit tired yet.

"Yup!" Kaitlyn said, "Daddy and Mommy spend a lot of time here when I'm in school."

Jet chuckled. "And I _wonder_ just what they do here…" he muttered.

Virginia smiled and then elbowed him in his side.

Kaitlyn sat on a bench while Virginia sat next to her and Jet leaned against a rock nearby, his arms crossed. They were silent for awhile, letting the gentle breeze sweep through them as they just enjoyed the beautiful view.

_'Alright, time for Plan A,' _Kaitlyn thought mischievously.

After a moment Kaitlyn spoke. "This place is pretty. I bet Mommy and Daddy had a lot of get-togethers here."

Virginia blinked. "Get-togethers?"

"You know, when two people love each other and they go hang out with each other a lot. Then they tell each other that they love each other in a very romantic place!" Kaitlyn squealed. "I think it's so cute!"

"Oh, you mean dates?" the older girl asked.

"Yup."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. What _has_ Clive been teaching this kid?" Jet mumbled. Virginia giggled.

"Aren't you a little young to know about these things?" Virginia asked, smiling.

Kaitlyn smiled. "Hey! I _am _eight!"

Virginia smiled and even Jet cracked a tiny grin.

"Hey, Aunt Virginia, did _you_ ever go on a date?"the younger girlsuddenly asked.

Jet's hearing suddenly went up a notch. He kept silent though, acting casual like he didn't care, but really, as soon as Kaitlyn asked that question, his heart started pumping harder. What if she _had_ gone on a date? Well, he knew the answer. He'd absolutely kill the guy.

Virginia raised an eyebrow. "Well…umm…"

"C'mon, tell the truth now, okay?" Kaitlyn said.

Virginia nodded and blushed. "Honestly, a lot of people asked me to go on a date with them…"

Jet felt himself fill up with envy and was about to blow.

"…but I never went." Shelaughed. "I wouldn't know what to do during a '_get-together_.'"

Hearing those words, he sighed in relief and continued to lean on the rock calmly. He'd have to make sure to check his temper when he was around this girl.

Kaitlyn giggled. "Hey, can I ask you a '_girl_' question, Auntie Virginia?"

Jet's face flushed as soon as he heard Kaitlyn. He wasn't supposed to be here hearing this. "Sh-Should I go?"

The little girlpretended to pout. "You can't go! What if a monster comes and gets me and more importantly, _Auntie Virginia_! How would you feel?"

"Okay, okay. Boy you sure know how to make a guy feel guilty," he replied with a sigh.

Virginia giggled. "You can pretend you're a girl for awhile if you want. To make you fit in."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head vigorously. "No way!" he exclaimed, causing the girls to laugh.

"So what's the '_girl_' question?" Virginia asked when the laughter subsided.

"Umm…who do you like?" Kaitlyn asked slyly.

Redness reached Virginia's cheeks as fast as lightning. "Ummm…"

Once again Jet's hearing went up a notch, feeling jealousy towards whomever she answers. Then he closed his eyes, as if he won't hear it if he didn't see her. He felt disgusted with himself. _'What's wrong with you, Jet! You're getting so obsessed with this girl! Stop! ...but then again…I can't. I-I love her too much.' _He opened his eyes again.

"Auntie Virginiaaaaaa…" Kaitlyn whined, "C'mon."

Jet looked away sadly as Virginia struggled with the little girl. _'Stop wishing it was you, Jet! It's probably someone from Boot Hill.'_

"I-I…umm…I don't know. I'm sorry," she said, glancing at Jet who was trying hard not to look so relieved.

Clive's daughter's eyes widened. _'WHAAAT!__ Aww c'mon! Okay, Okay, Time for Plan B. It's time to leave them all by themselves to enjoy the sunset.'_

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll stop with the questions for today. I'm going to play over there on those big rocks okay?" Kaitlyn pointed to many rocks nearby.

Virginia nodded.

"Just don't get hurt, okay kid?" Jet asked.

"Okay!" Kaitlyn went over to the rocks and hid behind one. If they were going to kiss or something, she wanted to see it. She had a perfect view too! Kaitlyn giggled. She was all giddy with excitement! Imagine, a little kid like her hooking up two people!

-

Jet was silent for awhile, looking at his shoes as if they were interesting, while Virginia smiled and looked at the beautiful view in front of her. Then she smiled and glanced at Jet.

"Hey Jet, why don't you sit next to me?" she asked gesturing to the empty space next to her. "We've been walking for awhile. You must be tired just standing there."

Jet felt his blood rising to his cheeks and tried to push it back down. "O-Okay." He sat stiffly next to her while sheseemed as calm as a cloud. They sat there for awhile, just enjoying being with each other in silence.

Virginia unconsciously glanced at Jet numerous times. His violet eyes sparkled in the sun with his silvery hair half covering them. His eyes wandered anywhere but on her and she wished she could gaze into those eyes with him looking back at her.

She shook her head and smacked herself mentally. _'Wait a minute…this is **JET**! How could I be thinking about him like this? Is it true? Was I right then? Do I...love him after all?'_

-

Kaitlyn giggled at the scene in front of her as she stayed hidden. _'Aww…she's thinking about him! I wonder if she finally figures out how much she loves them.'_

This was pretty fun!

-

Jet gave a little smile to himself. _'I'm sitting here all alone with __Virginia__ with a beautiful view in front of us. Please let this last forever.'_

Virginia tried to block her thoughts of Jet away and looked at the view some more. But the scene in front of her was absolutely gorgeous. She gasped and tapped Jet on the shoulder. "Look Jet," she said still staring at the pretty sunset in front of her, "The sunset is so _beautiful_!" Her eyes glittered up in excitement.

Jet glanced at the sunset but looked more at Virginia's face. "It's not the only beautiful thing here," he muttered.Unluckily for Jet, he was so close to Virginia that even though he whispered it, she heard what he said.

She turned her head to face him and violet eyes met emerald eyes.

They were only inches apart.

Virginia smiled with a tint of red on her cheeks. She had gotten what she had wanted. To just be next to him was enough.

Meanwhile, Jet gulped and tried once again to push down his blush. _'Well, this will be as good a time as any. Besides, I said I would confess. If only she thought the same for me.'_

"V-Virginia?" Jet started shakily.

"Hmm?" she said still smiling. Those eyes of his just made her even happier.

"Umm…I-I…you…uhhh…"

Shegiggled. It was so cute seeing him like that. "Just tell me."

Hegulped and took a deep breath. "I…_I love you_!"

She froze. _'Wh-What did he just say…?'_

He continued quickly, trying to say all that he wanted. "I-know-you-don't-feel-the-same-way-but-I-couldn't-help-myself-and-I-fell-in-love-with-you-and-I-probably-look-like-a-dork-right-now-but-but-I-JUST-LOVE-YOU!" he said trying to avoid her eyes.

Virginia meanwhile was lost at words. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she had heard those three words from his mouth. She felt...wow. She couldn't even describe it. "Jet…I…"

"AHHH!"

They both heard a high pitch scream and momentarily forgot about their situation and stood up abruptly.

"That was Kaitlyn!" Virginia cried out worriedly.

Jet cursed as he scanned the area. "If Clive finds out about this then-"

"-we'll be in big trouble,"she finished.

-

"Kaitlyn!" they screamed, trying to find out where she was. The rocks surrounded them, making a small but confusingmaze. They couldn't see or even hear the small brown haired girl anywhere.

"Where is she?" Jet shouted.

Virginia panicked. "You look over there," she said pointing to the right, "and I'll look over here," she said pointing to the left. He nodded and ran off without another word.

-

Jet walked around cautiously. If it was a monster, he'd have to beat it by herself. But he was more worried that Virginia would run into one. As soon as he found Kaitlyn, he would immediately go to Virginia. Besides, she was a strong woman. She would be able to handle herself.

"Kaitlyn! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Uncle Jet!" a worried voice called out, "Over here!"

He quickly followed the voice and found her. "Kaitlyn!" he shouted in relief. The poor girlhad tears streaked down her face. She was on the ground, with her ankle swelling up. "What happened?" Jet asked, kneeling down beside her.

She sniffed. "I was trying to find a better place to see you and Aunt- I mean I was running around when I tripped on that rock and fell. I think I sprained my ankle."

Jet nodded and gentle patted her head in a comforting way. "C'mon, let's find Virginia, kid."

He picked her up and carried her in his arms. While they walked around silently, Jet heard Kaitlyn sniff. "I'm sorry Uncle Jet," she said sadly.

"Well just make sure you don't trip next time," he said gruffly. He was thinking about how mad Clive was going to be. "You're dad's gonna be furious. But it's okay. We all get hurt."

She shook her head. "No…not that. I'm sorry I ruined your moment with Auntie Virginia…" she said crying.

Jet stiffened. He didn't know what to do around crying kids. "I-It's okay, just don't cry…please?" he said hesitantly.

Kaitlyn nodded and obeyed. In a few seconds her cries subsided. They walked around for quite a while and Jet was getting worried. He quickened his pace and became even more alert.

"Where is she? I hope she's not hurt…ugh…please let me find her quickly…" he said impatiently.

Kaitlyn heard him. "Wow…you must really love her a lot," she said simply.

Jet blushed. "Yeah. I do…" he said gently. Then he quickly put on a stern face. "Just don't be blabbing that out to everyone." The girlsmiled and nodded as she too began trying to find the young lady. Jet however was getting more and more worried by the second. _'__Virginia__…where are you?'_

* * *


	6. Finding the Lost

**Memories Can Be Made  
By: **pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wild Arms 3.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Finding the Lost

_'Where is she!'_ Jet thought trying to see over the huge rocks and through the darkening sky. Kaitlyn had fallen asleep and he carefully placed her on her back so it was easier to walk and scan the area.The worried guygritted his teeth in panic. _'If a damn monster got her...I swear…she'd better be careful…how could I have just left her just like that? I'll never forgive myself if she got hurt…'_

He hastily walked faster looking frantically around. Where was the girl?

-

Virginia shivered. It was getting darker, and the gigantic rocks blocked her view from everything.

"J-Jet…" she whispered, trembling. _'Why did I have to suggest that we split up?'_

Suddenly she sensed someone near her and thinking it was a monster, she whirled around quickly drew out her ARMs. She sighed in relief as she quickly put the guns away. "Jet!"

Jet gave one of his rare worried expressions. "Hey, you okay?" he asked soothingly.

Virginia nodded and saw that Kaitlyn was napping on his back. Jet had given her a piggy-back-ride.

"You found her," she whispered.

"What about you? Are you sure you're okay? No monsters attacked? Are you sure?"he asked worriedly.

Virginia smiled at his concerned amethyst eyes. "I'm fine…Don't worry…"

Hesighed in relief. "Thank god…"

Herfeeling of nervousness flooded out of her. Instead, a river of happiness took over her. _'He was really worried!'_ Virginia thought with glee, _'Why was he so worried anyway?'_

Then she remembered. She felt her heart thumping again. _'H-He said that he loves me!'_

She smiled and suddenly hugged Jet tightly.

He grew red. "I-I would hug you back…but Kaitlyn might fall," he whispered.

_'Now that she finally knows I love her, I don't have to keep it in anymore…'_ Jet thought slightly grinning. It felt good not to be hiding anything anymore actually. He was happy for that even though he had no idea how she felt.

Virginia blinked. Boy, was he acting weird. She only found Jet this caring only on special occasions. Shewas silent for awhile, thinking hard. _'I'll tell him! I have nothing to fear anymore! He loves you, Virginia!' _Virginia opened her mouth tofinally speak her feelingsbut Jet interrupted.

"Let's go tell Clive and the others what happened…" Jet said softly into her ear.

Virginia nodded and reluctantly pulled away from him. She smiled to herself as she walked with Jet. _'I'll tell him later……definitely.'_

-

"Kaitlyn!" Catherine shouted in worry. She dropped the laundry basket she was holding and ran towards Jet. Clive soon followed dropping some dishes he was washing, and Gallows followed after that wondering what all thecommotion was.

"Is she alright?" Clive asked, taking Kaitlyn from Jet.

Theamethyst eyedboynodded. "She went to some rocks to play on them and she tripped and sprained her ankle."

Catherine sighed in relief as she made a grateful look towards the ceiling. "Thank the Guardians it was only a sprain…"

Virginia looked at all of them guiltily. "I'm so sorry, Clive. We were supposed to be watching her…it's our fault." Jet nodded in agreement, feeling extremely guilty.

"No worries. What's past is past," Clive assured, patting his daughter's sleeping head.

"Should we bring her to Doctor Herb?" Gallows asked.

The mothernodded. "Just to make sure it's just a sprain."

-

Doctor Herbert smiled at the anxious crowd. "Don't worry. It's just a mild sprain."

They all let out a breath of relief.

"Just make sure she doesn't put much pressure on her foot. It should heal within a week."

"Thank you so much, Doctor Herbert. You've always helped us a lot," Clive said with an extremely grateful smile.

Catherine bowed her head. "I don't know how much we can thank you…"

The man in white just smiled. "It's quite all right. Now you should put her in her bed."

Clive carried his daughter out the hospital room as Catherine, Gallows and Virginia followed.

But Jet hung back.

"Yes?" Doctor Herbert asked.

"Uhh…you usually won't hear it from me but…thanks Doc…not only for Kaitlyn…but for Virginia too,"he said slowly.

Dr. Herbert smiled. "I'm glad you brought Virginia here as soon as you could. But I must say, it was quite startling to see a boy just burst in here carrying an unconscious girl in his arms, pleading for help," he responded while studying Jet and smiling. "I have to say that at first I thought you two were a couple. It's quite a delightful sight to see a young couple who love each other deeply."

Jet just looked at his shoes silently.

"Don't worry Jet, she'll tell you soon…" Doctor Herbert mumbled with a huge grin on his face.

"Huh? You say somethin' Doc?"

"Nope."

Unexpectedly, the door opened. "Oh, there you are, Jet!" Virginia said emerging into the room, "C'mon, we were looking for you."

Jet nodded.

"Bye, Doctor Herbert!" Virginia said smiling.

The old man nodded, returning her smile. As they closed the door, he couldn't help but smirk. "I guess Jet had the courage to tell her. It all depends on when Virginia will tell him…I hope things go well for them."

-

When Virginia and Jet arrived at Clive's house, Clive and Catherine had already tucked Kaitlyn in bed. Gallows too was already sleeping on the living room floor with a pillow and a blanket, snoring loudly.

Jet and Virginia bideveryone who was still awake agood night and tried to sleep, Virginia on the comfy couch and Jet in his corner. But they couldn't help but feel that it was their fault that Kaitlyn had gotten hurt. Poor girl.

-

Virginia yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning…" she said as shesleepily sat in her seat.

"Mornin," Gallows replied munching on his food.

Catherine gave a smile. "Good morning."

"Why don't you start eating? Here…" Clive said placing an empty plate in her seat.

Virginia looked around as she accepted the plate. "Hey, where's Jet?"

Gallows grunted. "Hmm? Oh the punk didn't wake up yet. That lazy, stupid-"

Clive cleared his throat.

Gallows stopped immediately.

"Is Kaitlyn awake, yet?" Virginia asked.

Catherine nodded. "She said her foot hurt way to much to walk to the table, so I brought her breakfast in bed." Seeing Virginia's worried look she quickly added, "But to tell you the truth, I think she's trying to be overdramatic."

Virginia just nodded and continued with her food which would usually taste delicious but today it tasted bland with guiltiness.

"Heh…Jet didn't wake up in time for breakfast…haha he'll have to eat by himself," Gallows said.

"It's okay, I'll eat with him," Virginia said. As soon as she said it, she blushed remembering what happened yesterday when he had confessed that he...  
_'I wish Kaitlyn hadn't sprained her ankle…then I would have a little more time with him…'_ Virginia sighed. _'Just one more second and I would've been able to tell him!'_

"Hey Virginia, why don't you check on the punk? Hopefully he died in his sleep somehow..." Gallows saidmuttering the last part quietly.

Virginia nodded as she left her food and went into the living room.

She lookedto the place where Jet would usually be sleeping in, near the corner, where he would be leaning against the wall, his head bowed down and breathing steadily.

But Jet wasn't there.

She couldn't help but jump into conclusions. _'H-He's not there! Wh-What if he left again because he thought I didn't feel the same way about him? I didn't even think of looking for him when I woke up! And we sleep in the same room for god's sakes! __Well i__t doesn't matter if he's somewhere out in the Wasteland, I'm gonna find him!'_

Virginia's hand was on the doorknob about to leave the house, when she heardvoices coming from where Kaitlyn was. She was curious and decided to find out who was there. Luckily, the door was slightly opened.

She sighed in relief when she saw a guy with silver hair. _'JET DIDN'T LEAVE!' _she thought happily as she actually felt her heart jump with joy.

Virginia was about to give thema little privacy when she suddenly heard them say her name. Maybe she could justspy just a bit.

-

Kaitlyn was sitting on the bed, a tray of food in front of her. Her sprained ankle was bandaged up under the covers.

"Are you sure you're okay, kid?" Jet asked as he brought out a chair for the desk nearby and sat on it.

Kaitlyn made a face. "Stop worrying about me! I'm just dandy!"she assured.

Jet sighed in relief.

"So Uncle Jet, didja tell Aunt Virginia! DIDJA DIDJA!" Kaitlyn asked with hopeful eyes.

Jet was silent for awhile. "Yeah…" he answered quietly.

The little girlwould havejumped for joy if it wasn't for the darn foot. Kaitlyn gave a huge smile. "Th-Then…did you guys…kiss!"

But she saw Jet's blank expression.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked, "Didn't you two kiss?"

"..I-I wish…" Jet thought as he blushed. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

Herjaw dropped. "WH-WHAT?"

"I-I don't think…she…loves me back…"he repliedquietly and slowly.

Kaitlyn sighed in frustration. _'AUNT __VIRGINIA__ DIDN'T TELL HIM, YET?'_

Jetrambled on. "…I-I love her, Kaitlyn…I love her with my whole damn soul and body! She's the only one I've ever truly needed! She changed me, Kaitlyn…she changed me from a…from a-"

Kaitlyn helped him out with a grin on her face. "-from a rude, arrogant, dumb, mean, lazy, conceited, cowardly-"

Heglared at her. "Okay, okay I get it. I was stupid before I met her. I was stupidplus all those things you said. But when I met her…she was…and then…well, I love her with my whole heart now, dammit," his face saddened, "But yet, no matter how much I want her…how much I need her…how much I want to be always with her…sh-she doesn't love me back."

Shelooked at him sadly. "Uncle Jet…"

"As long as I could remember, I've had no memories. The only thing I had was my ARMs and my name, Jet Enduro. But not even my name was mine! But then…I met her. It wasn'ta coincidence like I thought. It was fate.She was a person who was always there for her friends…and I just fell in love. For once, I wish at least _one_ thing was right in my life. I wish that she would actually love me back. I don't care if I have no goddamn memories! I don't care if everyone thinks I'm no good for her! I LOVE VIRGINIA AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

Kaitlyn looked atrather emotional man in front of herand smiled. "That's quitea story, Uncle Jet. Tell your kids that when you and Auntie Virginia get married!"

Helooked at her angrily. "Weren't you listening? She wouldn't like a stupid guy like me!"

"If you knew she didn't love you back, why did you stay?"

"B-Because…I can't cause her that much pain like when I tried to leave before…"he explained.

"And what if she did, Uncle Jet?" Kaitlyn asked calmly, "What if she did love you with all her heart like you love her? What would you do?"

"I-I would………………I would do something so surprising that I don't even know yet…"

Kaitlyn smiled as she heared someone gasp softly at the door.

Obviously, Jet was too wrapped up in his thought to hear it.

_'You'd better figure out what you would do soon, Uncle Jet…cuz your chance is going to come…'_**

* * *

**


	7. Memories Can Be Made

**Memories Can Be Made  
By: **pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wild Arms 3.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Memories Can Be Made

Virginia's emerald eyes widened and she gasped slightly. She slowly took a step away from the door in utter shock.

"**_I LOVE _****_VIRGINIA_****_ AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"_**

Jet had said those words so loudly and clearly that she was surethe others who were having breakfast had heard it from the kitchen. It even seemed that their chatter in there had abruptly stopped.

Virginia couldn't speak, couldn't move.

She had thought that when Jet had said that he loved her, that he only had this little crush on her. But she was wrong. It was _much_ more than a measly crush…**_much_** more…

But for some reason, she couldn't help but smile. She knew how he felt. It was time he knew how _she_ felt. Besides, her spirits were soaring so high right now. Her chance won't come again if she doesn't confess.

-

Jet slowly calmed down after he had just rambled on words to Clive's daughter. He had just blurted out what he felt without thinking. How stupid could he get?

Kaitlyn was staring at him intently, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Ah…umm…s-sorry about that…"He stammered, "I-I got…carried away…uhh…"

Kaitlyn just smiled and shrugged casually. But Jet knew that smile...

…it only meant one thing…

…she was up to something.

"It's all right, Uncle Jet. You just really love her don't you? You can't help it, can't you?"she asked pretending to be innocent.

Jet just nodded, looking at her suspiciously. What in the world was this girl up to now?

"Are you looking for an answer?"

He nodded again slowly.

The girlsmiled again. This time,the smilewas bigger than all her others. "I'm sure you'll get your answer soon, Uncle Jet…_very soon_…"

Jet just stared at her with a very baffled look.

Still smiling, Kaitlyn picked up her tray of finished food and handed it to him. "Uncle Jet, could you please bring this back to the kitchen? I would but…"She pointed to her leg which was still covered by the blanket.

Henodded silently and quickly took the tray. Jet was happy to help the little girl anyway. Carrying the empty tray,he wordlessly strode towards the door.

Kaitlyn silently pumped her arm in triumph in the air when Jet had his back turned to her, still smiling brightly._'VICTORY!__'_

-

Virginia heard Jet's footsteps coming towards the door. Her heart beat faster and she was slightly trembling.

But yet, she couldn't move…or maybe it was that she just didn't want to move.

She took a deep breath as Jet opened the door completely. Then she heard the door close.

She stood there face-to-face with a very stunned Jet.

Jet was so surprised, in fact, that he dropped the tray which clattered loudly on the wood floor. The utensils scattered, the plate was turned upside down and the now empty cup that was before half full of orange juice lay by his feet.

-

A loud metallic sound came to the ears of three noisy adults.

"Did he drop the tray?" Gallows asked with a whisper.

Gallows, Clive and Catherine were leaning against the door that led to the room with all the drama and they were all listening intently.

After the sudden outburst Jet had made, clearly confessing that he loved Virginia with all his heart, they had all quickly scrambled to the door, knowing that Virginia must've heard also.

"This is so nerve-racking…" Catherine said slowly, "Will she finally tell him?"

Clive smiled confidently. "Of course. She's our leader. She'll be able to do it."

"I hope so…" Gallows added, "Cuz when she finally does and they finally become a 'couple', I can beat up Jet whenever he hurts her…"

The Winsletcouple bothsmiled. "You act like her big brother or something," Clive said with a grin.

"Oh shuddup. I just don't want her to get hurt."

-

Jet's amethyst eyes widened. He was so taken aback from seeing her right there at that moment, that he unconsciously took a step back. Had she heard?Oh god...this was so embarrassing.  
"V-Virginia…"he spluttered suddenly.

Shejsut stared back silently at his gorgeous, nervousamethyst eyes with her own emerald ones.

"Y-You…h-heard?"he said with a voice that was barely heard.

Virginia hesitated and nodded slowly as she stared up at his tense expression.

Jet gulped. "I-I…th-that's not…this is…I mean…ARGH!"He looked at the floor beneath him. "I-I'm sorry!"

Virginia stared at him silently for a moment. Then gathering her courage, she suddenly walked towards him, stepping over the scattered tray, plate, utensils and cup. She was so close to him that she slightly had to tilt her head up to look directly at his face. After all, Jet was slightly taller than her. Her heart was beating so rapidly with joy.

He, however, shut his eyes waiting for the mocking laughter or the polite "sorry-but-I-only-think-of-you-as-a-friend." He waited for the smack in the face or the 'Jet-are-you-drunk-or-something?' but none came. But still, his eyes were shut tightly. She was going to reject him. He knew it.

Much to his surprise, he felt a warm, soft hand on his cheek. He immediately opened his eyes in shock.

Virginia grinned slightly as she stroked his cheek, trying to move back his hair so she could see his amethyst eyes more clearly.

"Why?" she asked softly.

Jet felt her warm breath on his neck. "Wh-Why? WHY! I don't know…maybe I'm in love with you cuz of your compassion…or maybe b-because of your loyalty...or-or maybe cuz of your hyperness…o-or maybe it's cuz of your smile…or…then again maybe cuz of your eyes…oh I-I don't know why! There's a hundred reasons! I JUST LOVE YOU, OKAY? DO I NEED A REASON?"he said quickly in frustration as if he were trying to figure out a really, really hard puzzle.

Virginia smiled and gave a small giggle. Not one of those mocking giggles…just a regular Virginia giggle.

"You're really cute you know!" she exclaimed still laughing.

Jet blushed.

"But I was asking why you said you're sorry, not why you love me," Virginia said calmly. She liked how it sounded when she said 'love me.'

He looked surprised. "I-I'm sorry that…I have to put in a situation where there's so much pressure on you," Jet replied hesitantly, "B-But just answer truthfully and I'll be happy…" he finished.

Virginia looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "You want a totally honest answer, Jet Enduro?"

Jet nodded stiffly.

"Well, the answer is…"

Heclosed his eyes tightly again as he waited for rejection, for the pain to start flooding in.

"…I love someone, Jet…"

Jet opened his eyes slightly and turned away to avoid her eyes. "Oh…" The pain from heartbreak filled him up much quicker than he had expected and he was barely able to stay on his two legs. It was unbearable and all he wanted to do was run away from it all. But he couldn't. Virginia's touch made his feet stick to the ground like glue. He felt defeated and all he could do was try to hide his eyeswith his hair.

Virginia smiled, placing another hand on his other cheek. She felt him slightly flinch at her touch.

"…I-I love **_you_**, Jet…"

Hefroze. What did she say?Jet gulped, wishing that he hadn't been hearing things. "Wh-What?" he asked cautiously.

She was still smiling brightly. "Are you deaf? I said…**I**…**LOVE**…**YOU**…**JET**…" Virginia said.

Jet looked unsure.

"What? You don't believe me, you dumdum?"she asked in a playful hurt tone.

Hestill looked at her doubtfully but the trembling finally stopped.

Virginia brought her hands to her hips and rolled her eyes teasingly. "Do I have to spell it out for you to make you understand simple English? I-L-O-V-E-Y-"

Suddenly she was cut off.

Totally unexpectedly, Jet had pressed his lips against hers as kissed her passionately. His arms snaked around her waist bringing her even closer than she was. His eyes were closed so tightly that Virginia could see them trembling. But he slightly opened his eyes numerous times as though he didn't know what he was doing.

Virginia widened her eyes in surprise but then closed them gradually as she returned the kiss as passionately as Jet, smiling with happiness.

Needing air, they pulled away from each other reluctantly.His arms were still wrapped around her waist. His mouth curved in a perfect, contented smile.

Virginia marveled at his smile. It seemed like it was the first real smile he ever had. Then sheplayfully flicked his nose.

Jet brought one hand to his nose and raised an eyebrow. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Shesmiled. "Smile like that more! It makes me want to smile!"

Jet thought of how stupid she was and laughed. It was another rare thing he ever did.

"Laugh like that more, too!"

He gave a silly grin and pulled her in for another kiss, this time more confidently. Then they pulled away from each other again grinning like mad.

"Hold on…" Jet said his grin disappearing, "Why would you love _me_?"

"You make yourself sound like a bug or something."

"Wh-Why would you love someone who…who has no memories…?" Jet asked slowly. _'Is it possible that she's just playing with me? That's she really doesn't love me at all?'_

Virginia felt his arms drop from her andgave him a stern glare. Once again placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't you get it? I don't care if you have no memories…I love you for you!" Virginia gave an encouraging grin, "Besides, if you think about it. You _do_ have memories! You have the memory where we first met, the memories of all the times we fought side by side, the memories of meeting the people we have met…don't you see? Memories can be made, no matter what!"

Jet smiled. She was right. He_did_ have memories._'Memories can be made…'_

He sighed as he pulled her into a big hug. Virginia hugged back. "You don't know how much you've changed me Virginia…" hesaid slowly.

"Well I've created a smiling, laughing monster!" she said pulling away from him. She planted a quick peck on his lips, "That I love very, very much…"

Suddenly they heard clapping. They quickly swerved around and saw Gallows, Catherine and Clive.

Gallows was clapping slowly and loudly a small grin on his face, Catherine had small tears in her eyes which she tried to wipe away and Clive had a genuinely happy smile as he clapped.

"Finally…" Gallows grumbled, "It's about time…"

Catherine sniffed. "How romantic!"

"Congratulations, you two," Clive added.

Virginia and Jet beamed and blushed a bit as they looked at each other.

"AHH! YOU DID IT!" They saw Kaitlyn limping towards them from the room. Clive swooped her up in his arms so she didn't have to walk on her ankle.

"We owe you a lot, kid," Jet said as he patted her head.

"Yeah Kaitlyn!" Virginia said giggling, "You're the one who really helped us a lot!"

Kaitlyn beamed with pride.

"Let's celebrate!" Gallows exclaimed.

"I can make a delicious lunch!" Catherine suggested.

"I was actually thinking of the pub…" Gallows said.

"No! Let's go to a restaurant!" Kaitlyn shouted, "I'm only a kid, Uncle Gallows!"

"Why don't we go on a picnic?" Clive suggested. But her daughter and the Baskar priest were still arguing.

"RESTAURANT!"

"PUB!"

"RESTAURANT!"

"PUB!"

Jet and Virginia shook their heads slowly with smiles on their faces. "Did you notice they never asked our opinion?" Virginia asked.

Jet nodded and shrugged, pulling her into another kiss.

"Careful, you might get sick of doing that…" she teased.

He laughed. "Never." Virginia smiled happily. Jet looked at the woman he loved as their comrades fought over how they should celebrate. But all Jet was thinking was of her.  
_'Memories can be made…hmm…I guess this will have to be another memory for me. The best memory yet.'_

**THE END**

* * *

_Edited: February 19, 2005_


End file.
